


Romanssin revanssi

by sensaatio



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, sentimentaalisuutta, synkähköä romantiikkaa
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensaatio/pseuds/sensaatio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He jäävät kyydistä Old Streetin asemalla. Jim paljastaa, että kävelymatka kestää kahdeksan minuuttia, käännöksiä tulee olemaan kaksi: ensin vasemmalle, sitten oikealle. Sherlock rajaa mielessään vaihtoehdot ja neljännesminuutin hiljaisuuden jälkeen sanoo: ”Carl Freedman -taidegalleria.”</p><p>”Hyvä, tajusithan sinä viimein”, Jim sanoo, kun he ohittavat vanhoja autoja myyvän liikkeen. On pimeää, katulamput valaisevat hämyisää katua tuskin lainkaan. Märät mukulakivet kiiltävät kuin vastapainetut kolikot.</p><p>”Mutta kellohan on, mitä, puoli kaksi yöllä? Joulupäivänä. En usko, että galleria on enää auki.”</p><p>”Huh, tietenkään se ei ole auki! Mutta ei sen tarvitsekaan olla, aukio-oloajat ovat tavallisille ihmisille. Älä pelkää, emme me varasta mitään, kunhan vain katselemme paikkoja...” Jim selittää ja vilkaisee Sherlockia, joka ei näytä kovin suopealta. ”Minähän sanoin, ettet tulisi jos tietäisit! Nyt on jo liian myöhäistä perääntyä, Sherlock, olemme tulleet näin pitkälle. Sitä paitsi, mitä harmia tästä on kenellekään?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romanssin revanssi

**Author's Note:**

> Teksti sisältää puhetta tauluista jotka ovat oikeastikin olemassa, niihin löytyy linkit loppusanoista. Tämä taidenäyttely _darkness was here yesterday_ oli Lontoossa viime syksynä, ellen väärin muista. Ficci on kirjoitettu viime joulukuun viimeisinä päivinä, eli aika tuoretta kamaa. c:

Kun Sherlock astuu sisään vesisateisesta Lontoosta, ensimmäinen asia jonka hän huomioi on pianonsoitto. Musiikki, Bach, partita 6, kantautuu olohuoneesta, tietysti olohuoneesta, koska takan vieressä on valkoinen flyygeli, Steinway & Sons, mittatilaustuote — kyljessä on logo; kaksi miekkaa, kruunu ja hämähäkki.   
  
Musiikki lakkaa. Hän pysähtyy. Musiikki jatkuu.  
  
Hän sulkee ulko-oven niin hiljaa kuin mahdollista ja kävelee ääntä kohti. Jim soittaa pianoa selkä häneen päin, on huomannut hänen tulonsa, ilmiselvästi, mutta ei tee elettäkään lopettaakseen, koska:  _kun Bach oli kuolinvuoteellaan —_  
  
Sherlock jää seisomaan flyygelin viereen. Katsoo miten kevyesti toisen sormet liikkuvat koskettimilla. He eivät puhu sanaakaan, ennen kuin melodia on viimeistelty.  
  
”Olen yllättynyt, että tulit”, sanoo Jim päätettyään kappaleen, venyttelee sormiaan.  
  
 ”Olen yllättynyt, että tulin”, sanoo Sherlock,  _yllätys on kokonaan minun puolellani_ , eikä tulemisesta sittemmin enää puhuta.  
  
Moriartyn olohuone on koristeltu liioitellusti, kuin katsoisi kaleidoskoopin läpi: on neonkirkkaat jouluvalot ikkunaruuduissa, pieniä pääkalloja kuusenoksilla, värikkäitä kuusennauhoja ovenkarmissa. Sherlock luulee jo nähneensä kaiken, mutta sitten toiseen huoneeseen poistunut Jim palaa takaisin, muutaman muutoksen kera: punaviini on hyvä, vaikka yli kahdesta lasillisesta hän saakin migreenin, savukeaski on vielä parempi, koska nikotiini parantaa hänen keskittymiskykyään, mutta tonttulakki,  _tonttulakki_ , miksi Jimin päässä on tonttulakki?  
  
”Tuo on pahempi kuin se kuollut frisbee”, sanoo Sherlock ja siirtyy sohvalle, joka näyttää siltä kuin se olisi varastettu suoraan Diogenes-klubilta.  
  
”Metsästäjänhattu”, Jim korjaa ja tyhjentää sylinsä sohvapöydälle. ”Minä pidän tästä. Katso, ei edes kulkusta, pelkästään karvareunus ja tupsu.”  
  
”Tajuatko yhtään, miten naurettavalta näytät tuo päässäsi?” Sherlock huokaa ja tyrkyttää lasiaan tarjolle. Viinipullo avataan, toki, mutta Jim täyttää vain oman lasinsa, jonka jälkeen hän istahtaa sohvalle omituiseen asentoon ja katsoo Sherlockin olkapään yli seinällä roikkuvaa maalausta.  
  
”Voimme tehdä tämän kahdella tavalla. Yksi, sinä pysyt muuttumattomana ja jatkat valittamistasi jotta kenelläkään ei ole hauskaa tänä yönä — äläkä unohda minkälainen minä olen kun minulla ei ole hauskaa — tai kaksi, ja tätä vaihtoehtoa minä suosittelen, mutta tee toki itse päätöksesi, sinähän niistä seurauksista kärsit, kaksi, sinä lakkaat olemasta tuollainen ilonpilaaja, kaadat itsellesi lasin viiniä ja rentoudut”, Jim selittää pitäen katseensa yhä taulussa, öljymaalauksessa jossa on veden kylmä sinisyys, tai ehkä talven.  
  
Sherlock kaataa viiniä lasiin ja ottaa vähemmän nihkeän ilmeen kasvoilleen, koska hän ei jaksaisi riidellä, ei sinä päivänä. Jim sanoo: ”Pelkään, että joku päivä tuon maalauksen vesi valuu yli kehysten ja kastelee lattiani. Se näyttää niin elävältä. Aina kun katson tuota taulua, jään kaipaamaan jotain mitä joskus omistin ja jonka menetin omaa huolimattomuuttani. Mitä sinä tunnet?”  
  
Sherlock kääntyy ympäri nähdäkseen maalauksen, josta on puhe. ”En tiedä, pitäisikö minun tunteakin jotain? Näen maalauksen, jossa on värejä kankaalla ja joka ei esitä mitään, mutta epäilemättä on aika arvokas, eihän mikään sinun asunnossasi ole inhimillisen hintaista.”  
  
”Olet uskomattoman ignorantti joissain asioissa, Holmes”, Moriarty huokaa turhautuneena ja painaa katseensa taulusta pianistin sormiinsa. ”Ja minä olen aina kamalan sentimentaalinen juhlapyhisin. Siksi toivoin ettet tulisikaan, koska en ole lainkaan varma haluanko sinun näkevän minua tällaisena — tai päinvastoin.”  
  
”Mikä tahansa voittaa joulupäivällisen sukukartanossa. Tai Baker Streetin kun siellä on ihmisiä, siis muitakin kuin John”, Sherlock vakuuttaa, nuuhkaisee viiniään: miellyttävä tuoksu, hieman trooppinen, mahdollisesti kirsikkaa. Maistaa: ehdottomasti kirsikkaa, hapokas, kuiva, kuin belgialainen kriek. ”Sitä paitsi, olet minulle revanssin velkaa, muistatko?”  
  
”Oh, kyllä, aivan, niin, niin taidan olla. Mikäli sinä siis tahdot hävitä uudelleen, voimme pelata shakkia myöhemmin, mutta ei vielä, ei, vaan nyt —” sanoo Jim ja kohottaa viinilasinsa ilmaan, ” _in vino veritas_ , joten meidän täytyy humaltua, ennen kuin kumpikaan meistä pääsee lähellekään rehellisyyden rajoja.”  
  
” _In vino veritas_ ”, Sherlock toistaa ja kippistää lasinsa vasten toista lasia. 

 

 

 

  
Kolmansien viinilasillisten jälkeen Sherlockin ennustama migreeni iskee häneen,  _happea, happea, minun on päästävä ulos täältä_ , ja sen vuoksi he siirtyvät Moriartyn pienelle ranskalaiselle parvekkeelle, johon mahtuu juuri ja juuri kaksi ihmistä seisomaan. ”Sinun koko asuntosi on kuin suoraan sisustuslehdestä, mutta kunnollista parveketta et sitten viitsinyt hankkia”, sanoo Sherlock, joka varistaa harmaata tupakantuhkaa tyhjälle kadulle.   
  
”Tälle parvekkeelle pääsee vain makuuhuoneeni kautta”, Jim huomauttaa, ”ehkä nimenomaan halusin pienen parvekkeen, tiedäthän, se on intiimiä.”  
  
Sherlock tuijottaa hohkaavaa savuketta, hieroo ohimoon vapaalla kädellään ja kysyy, olisiko Jimillä parasetamolia tai ibuprofeiinia. Jim nappaa savuavan tupakan toisen kädestä, pudottaa sen palavana kaiteen yli, koska _sinä vain pahennat tilannetta_ , eikä hänellä ole tarjota särkylääkkeitä, niiden puuttuminen on yksinkertainen varatoimi, väärinkäytön minimointia.  
  
”Mutta minulla on idea”, Jim sanoo ja mentyään huoneen toiseen päähän hän avaa vaatekaappinsa ovet selkosen selälleen. ”Aion opettaa sinulle tänään jotain. Saat siinä samalla myös raitista ilmaa, joten migreenisi kiittää minua. Hmm, kyllä, aivan, luulen että tämä sopii sinulle.”  
  
Armeijanvihreä takki lennähtää lattialle Sherlockin suuntaan. ”Kenen tämä on?” Sherlock kysyy nostettuaan takin, jota on käytetty ja pidetty hyvässä kunnossa, vastikään pesty.  
  
”Kerro sinä se minulle, etsivä”, sanoo Jim, joka viskelee vaatteita mustalle, kiiltävälle puulattialleen.  
  
Sherlock painaa nenänsä takin kankaaseen ja nuuhkaisee. ”Etaanidihappo”, hän sanoo ja vilkaisee mietteliäänä Jimiä, joka heittää kravattinsa ja puvuntakkinsa sängylleen, ”käytetään valokuvauksessa, ruosteen poistamisessa sekä valkaisuaineena, takissa oli siis tahroja, jotka eivät lähteneet tavallisella konepesulla ja koska takki oli sinun vaatekaapissasi, on luultavaa, ei, on  _varmaa_ , että tahrat olivat verta — kuivunutta verta, koska tuore veri lähtee pelkällä kylmällä vedellä ja pyykinpesuaineella.”  
  
”Jatka”, Jim vaatii ja riisuutuu alusvaatteisilleen, luopuu jopa hirvittävästä tonttulakistaan. Hän seisoo selin Sherlockiin, ottaa farkut käteensä vaatekaapin hyllyltä. Sherlock jää hetkeksi tuijottamaan toisen takamusta ja paljasta selkää, kunnes hän kurtistaa kulmiaan ja keskittyy uudelleen tutkimaan takkia. ”Sanoisin, että tämän omistaja on täsmälleen minun pituinen, mutta hieman leveäharteisempi.”  
  
Hän laittaa kätensä oikeanpuoleisen taskun pohjalle. ”Ah, tupakan purua, hän käärii sätkänsä itse ja luonnollisesti polttaa, on oikeakätinen koska oikeaa taskua on käytetty useammin, se on paljon kuluneempi, ja tämä puru —” Sherlock tunnustelee purua sormiensa välissä, haistelee, tunnustelee, Jim pujottaa vyönsolkensa farkkuihin odotellessa, ”— on State Express 555, tietenkin. Tämä takki kuuluu yhdelle luotetuimmista tarkka-ampujistasi, epäilemättä sille, joka osoitti minua kiväärillä silloin uima-altaalla kun ensimmäistä kertaa tapasimme. Miten takki on sinulla, en tiedä, mutta sen sijaan minua kiinnostaisi tietää, miksi minun pitäisi pukea tämä päälleni? Minne olemme menossa?”  
  
”Kerro minulle, miten tiesit että hän on tarkka-ampuja”, Jim sanoo sulloutuessaan syvänvihreään puseroon. Hän vilkaisee kuvajaistaan tyytyväisenä kokovartalopeilistä.  
  
”Yksinkertaista”, Sherlock sanoo ja kääntää takin ympäri käsissään, ”suuri povitasku vasemmalla puolella, täydellinen paikka käsiaseelle, joka vedetään ulos oikealla kädellä. Vasemmassa olkapäässä on pistojälkiä hihamerkistä, joka on irrotettu huolimattomasti repimällä — kukaan aikuinen ei käytä hihamerkkejä vaatteissaan muuta kuin virkansa puolesta, siis, Britannian armeija, punainen logo; kaksi miekkaa, kruunu ja leijona. Mistä tiedän, että juuri armeija? Taistelumuonapakkaus. Britannian armeijan taistelumuonapakkaus sisältää tupakoijille 11 grammaa 555:ia.  
  
Kyllä, hän olisi voinut vaihtaakin tupakkamerkkiään, mutta yhtä hyvin hän olisi voinut hankkia itselleen harmaan takin armeijanvihreään sijaan — hän kaipaa 'vanhoja, hyviä aikoja', on merkkiuskollinen — ja luotettava, muuten hän ei työskentelisi sinulle. Tämä takki ei ollut hänellä armeijassa, mutta hän jossain vaiheessa kiinnitti Britannian armeijan logon hihaansa, kuten sanottua, on taipuvainen kaipaamaan menneitä, kunnes hän poisti merkin koska se kertoi liikaa, tai ehkä käskystä —  _sinun_  käskystäsi. Riittääkö tämä vai jatkanko?”  
  
”Luulen, että olemme valmiit”, Jim sanoo. Hän on kietonut kapean huivin kaulaansa ja heittänyt harteilleen tuhkanharmaan, vyötäröpituisen kangastakin, vaihtanut jopa kenkänsä. ”Hänen nimensä on Sebastian Moran. Olen sanonut hänelle miljoona kertaa, että hänen pitäisi vaihtaa savukkeensa punaiseen Marlboroon, sitähän kaikki nykyään polttavat, mutta ei, hän on niin itsepäinen. Hihamerkkiäkään hän ei suostunut poistamaan, joten minä revin sen irti — olisi pitänyt käyttää saksia, mutta, no, olin kärsimätön. Mennäänkö?”  
  
”Minne?” Sherlock toistaa kysymyksensä, johon Moriarty ei vieläkään vaivaudu vastaamaan, koska:  _et tulisi, jos tietäisit — ja nyt et voi olla tulematta, koska haluat tietää, minne et tulisi_. Sherlock hautaa itsensä maastotakkiin, heittää hupun päähänsä koska mitä ilmeisimmin he eivät saa tulla tunnistetuiksi — valeasut, ja Jim tiesi ettei hän suostuisi vaihtamaan muuta kuin päällysvaatteensa, siksi Jim ei edes vaivautunut ehdottamaan asiaa. ”Sanoit että aiot opettaa minulle jotain.”  
  
”Ehdottomasti”, Jim lupaa ja ottaa piirongin ylimmästä laatikosta jotain, Sherlock ei ehdi nähdä mitä, koska esine piilotetaan saman tien takin taskuun. ”Pidätkö metroista?”

 

 

 

  
  
Sherlock luokittelee pohtimansa ongelmat asteikolla yhdestä viiteen nikotiinilaastaria, kun taas Jim lokeroi ideansa asteikolla yhdestä viiteen viinilasillista.  _Tämä on kolmonen, keskivertoidea, täysin harmiton_  — Jim vakuuttaa, kun he istuvat vieretysten metrossa epätyypillisiin vaatteisiin pukeutuneena. Eron huomaa heti; jos he istuisivat metrossa tuhansien puntien puku yllään tai pitkä kangastakki nilkkoja hipoen, heitä tuijotettaisiin pitkään ja ahnaasti. Nyt; ei mitään. He näyttävät yhtä tavallisilta kuin ketkä tahansa muutkin vähäiset matkustajat siinä metrossa. Se on koe, he eivät ottaneet taksia, koska Moriarty halusi nähdä miten hyvin he voivat sulautua muiden ihmisten joukkoon.  
  
He jäävät kyydistä Old Streetin asemalla. Jim paljastaa, että kävelymatka kestää kahdeksan minuuttia, käännöksiä tulee olemaan kaksi: ensin vasemmalle, sitten oikealle. Sherlock rajaa mielessään vaihtoehdot ja neljännesminuutin hiljaisuuden jälkeen sanoo: ”Carl Freedman -taidegalleria.”  
  
”Hyvä, tajusithan sinä viimein”, Jim sanoo, kun he ohittavat vanhoja autoja myyvän liikkeen. On pimeää, katulamput valaisevat hämyisää katua tuskin lainkaan. Märät mukulakivet kiiltävät kuin vastapainetut kolikot.  
  
”Mutta kellohan on, mitä, puoli kaksi yöllä? Joulupäivänä. En usko, että galleria on enää auki.”  
  
”Huh, tietenkään se ei ole auki! Mutta ei sen tarvitsekaan olla, aukio-oloajat ovat tavallisille ihmisille. Älä pelkää, emme me varasta mitään, kunhan vain katselemme paikkoja...” Jim selittää ja vilkaisee Sherlockia, joka ei näytä kovin suopealta. ”Minähän sanoin, ettet tulisi jos tietäisit! Nyt on jo liian myöhäistä perääntyä, Sherlock, olemme tulleet näin pitkälle. Sitä paitsi, mitä harmia tästä on kenellekään?”  
  
Jim on oikeassa, tavallaan. Sherlock pidentää askeleitaan ja toteaa: ”Charlotte Roadilla on CCTV-kameroita. On epätodennäköistä, että kukaan katsoisi niitä, mutta jos jätämme pienimmänkin jäljen käynnistämme, he taatusti katsovat tallenteet.”  
  
"Niin, Isoveli valvoo", sanoo Jim uneliaasti, he kääntyvät vasemmalle, tiet ovat kapeita ja tyhjiä ja niiden varsilla on mustia roskapusseja, "mutta minulla ei ole pienintäkään kiinnostusta jäädä kiinni. Jos teemme yhteistyötä, sellaiseen ei edes ole riskiä.”  
  
”Mitä tarkoitat yhteistyöllä?” Sherlock kysyy.  
  
”Minä hommaan meidät sisään, sinä katsot että paikat ovat lähtiessämme tismalleen samanlaiset kuin ennen tuloamme. Sovittu?” Jim ehdottaa.  
  
”Sovittu”, Sherlock suostuu ja miettii, minkälaisia ovat Jimin viiden viinilasillisen vaaralliset ideat, jos tämä on harmiton versio kolmosesta.

 

 

 

 

He pysähtyvät ahtaalle kadulle pikimustan oven eteen. Sherlock huomaa neljän CCTV-kameran osoittavan suoraan heihin, mutta Jim ei tunnu olevan siitä huolissaan.   
  
”Aiotko opettaa minua murtautumaan taidegalleriaan?” Sherlock kysyy Jimin kaivellessa taskujaan.  _Hiuspinni_.   
  
”Miten voisin opettaa sinulle jotain sellaista, jonka osaat jo? Ollakseen hyvä etsivä, pitää olla hyvä rikollinen — tuntea metodit, mutta olla käyttämättä niitä laittomasti. Sinä haaskaat kykyjäsi etsivänä!” puhuu Jim, joka vääntää hiuspinnin sijoiltaan ja tunkee sen lukkoon, alkaa systemaattisesti nostaa lukon tappeja ylöspäin oikeassa järjestyksessä. ”Minulla on iPhonessani eräs sovellus, jonka tein itse eräänä tylsänä sunnuntaiaamuna. Hakkeroi ISIS-turvasysteemit vain muutamissa sekunneissa. Sitten on vielä ID-kortti, väärennetty, tietysti, jonka luvalla pääsemme sisään kun siru on tunnistettu. En aio sanoa ID-kortin omistajan nimeä, turha edes kysyä, mutta voin paljastaa, että sen nimistä henkilöä ei oikeasti ole olemassakaan ja silti — voitko kuvitella! — tämä henkilö on työskennellyt Englannille jo vuosikausia. Sano sille rakkaalle veljellesi, että hänen pitäisi tutkia työntekijöidensä taustat hieman huolellisemmin, ah, näin!”  
  
Lukko naksahtaa auki kuin se olisi vastikään avaimella avattu. Sherlock astuu ensimmäisenä sisään, sitten Jim, joka näpyttelee jo puhelintaan pitkästyneenä. ”Inhoan gallerioihin murtautumista, kuvio on joka kerta sama”, hän valittaa ja katsoo, miten seinällä roikkuvan laitteen punainen valo vaihtuu vihreäksi. Hän vetää ID-korttinsa lukulaitteessa (Sherlock yrittää nähdä nimen, mutta Jim on liian nopea), jonka jälkeen he pääsevät jatkamaan eteisestä matkaa varsinaiseen galleriaan, koska: ”Turvajärjestelmä on nyt pois päältä. Voisimme putsata paikan typötyhjäksi!”  
  
”Väärin”, Sherlock korjaa ja laittaa kätensä Sebastianin takin taskuihin, jotta hänellä ei tulisi kiusausta koskea mihinkään. ”Minä lupasin katsoa, että tavarat ovat tismalleen oikeilla paikoilla ennen lähtöämme.”  
  
”Sinä todella  _olet_  tylsä”, Jim huokaisee ja riisuu päällystakin yltään, antaa sen pudota lattialle samaa matkaa huivinsa kanssa. Sherlock näyttää ärsyyntyneeltä, harkitsee hetken nostaako vaatteet, mutta antaa niiden olla, seuraa Moriartya. ”Olin loukkaantunut, kun sanoit ettet tunne mitään katsoessani tauluani — etenkin, kun se taulu on minun maalaamani!”  
  
” _Sinun_  maalaamasi?” Sherlock hengähtää aidosti hämmästyneenä — miksei hän ollut nähnyt sitä? Miksei hän on ollut tunnistanut taulua Moriartyn käsialaksi?  
  
Jim sytyttää valot huoneeseen, jossa on tummanharmaa lautalattia, vitivalkoiset seinät ja kirkkaat loistelamput katossa, tauluja seinillä. ”Minä tiedän sinusta kaiken — välillä unohdan, miten huonosti sinä tunnet minut. Taide on esteettistä mielihyvää, enkä voi ymmärtää miten sinä voit olla piittaamatta siitä — mutta toisaalta, ethän sinä yleensäkään piittaa mielihyvästä. Hyvä jumala, olet neitsyt niin monella eri tapaa ja nyt, Sherlock, nyt aion viedä sinun taideneitsyytesi.”  
  
Sherlock ei sano mitään, vilkaisee vain ohimennen kylttiä:  _Billy Childish, 'pimeä oli täällä eilen', Carl Freedman -taidegalleria, Lontoo, 2013_. Vilkaisee sitten Jimiä, joka näyttää kuin toiselta ihmiseltä sinisissä Levi'seissaan, maihinnousukengissään, avarassa paidassaan jonka helma on tungettu housujen sisään, musta nahkavyö. Jim pysähtyy ensimmäisen maalauksen eteen, siirtää painon toisen jalkansa varaan, laittaa kätensä pohtivaan asentoon — kuin kriitikko, joka on tullut näyttelyyn työnsä puolesta.  
  
 ”Tule tänne, Sherlock, edes sinä et voi nähdä tämän taulun yksityiskohtia noin kaukaa”, Jim kehottaa, jolloin Sherlock kävelee huoneen poikki, hänen askeleensa kaikuvat miltei tyhjässä huoneessa. ”Öljyä ja hiiltä pellavakankaalla. Näyttelyn nimikkoteos, _pimeä oli täällä eilen_. Mitä sinä näet?”  
  
”Puita, järven ja veneen. Taiteilija on ottanut tietynlaisia vapauksia värittäessään tuota kuvaa”, Sherlock sanoo lakonisesti ilmiselvän.  
  
Jim tyrkkää häntä kyynärpäällään kylkeen. ”Katso uudestaan! Eikö sinun pitänyt olla meistä se, joka kiinnittää huomiota yksityiskohtiin? Katso veteen piirtyviä heijastuksia. Niissä näkyvät puut, mutta puissa on jotakin omituista; ne eivät ole yhtä tuuheita, vihreitä ja eläviä kuin puut tuolla rannalla. Heijastuksen puut ovat sinisiä ja lehdettömiä — kuolleita. Katso vettä, se ei ole sininen kauttaaltaan, vaan puiden korkeuden verran violetti. Tiesitkö, että Vincent van Gogh maalasi aina ensin violetin pohjan? 'Koska kaikki asiat luonnossa ovat pimeitä, paitsi ne jotka valo on paljastanut.' Katsokin ettet poista tuota mielestäsi. Violetti liitetään mielikuvissa usein eroihin ja irtautumiseen, ehkä tämä kuvaa tietynlaista irtautumista, vuodenaikojen vaihtumista — on päästettävä irti kesästä, jotta talvi voisi tulla.  
  
Entä tuo vene sitten? No, on olemassa kolmanneksen sääntö, joka on yksinkertainen tapa asetella kuvan sommittelun kannalta tärkeimmät tapahtumat — tuossa maalauksessa vene sijaitsee yhdessä niistä neljästä huomiopisteestä ja maan ja veden raja on kuvan ylemmän kolmanneksen viivalla. Vene on kulkuväline, sillä on tarkoitus liikkua paikasta toiseen. Minne olen menossa? Mistä olen tulossa? Vene on vedessä, mitä tämä vesi voisi symboloida? Kaikki tietävät, että vesi voi virrata kahteen eri suuntaan, kuten aikakin, ja joskus — se pysähtyy. Huomaa maalauksen nimi:  _pimeä oli täällä eilen_. Minä tahansa hetkenä nimen lukeekin, ajanmääre pysyy aina eilisessä, menneessä: pimeä oli täällä eilen, mutta nyt hän on poissa, mennyt. Nyt kysyn uudestaan, tällä kertaa yritä kunnolla: mitä sinä näet — ei, ei, vaan: mitä sinä  _tunnet_ , kun katsot tuota maalausta? Äläkä väitä ettet tunne mitään, koska me molemmat tiedämme että sinulla on sydän.”  
  
Sherlock jättää vastaväitteet lausumatta ja tarkastelee taulua ja sen herättämiä mielikuvia. Moriartyn nopea, pinnallinen analyysi taulusta on kymmenen kertaa parempi kuin mihin hän pystyisi edes kaksi päivää taulua tuijoteltuaan.  _Minne olen menossa? Mistä olen tulossa?_  Sherlock huokaisee ääneen ja muistaa venettä katsellessaan erään tapauksen, jota varten hän pukeutui seiloriksi.   
  
Lopulta hän sanoo: ”Tuo violetti väri vahvistaa migreeniäni. Hmm, en pidä siitä, että maalauksesta puuttuu taivas puiden yläpuolelta. Mikä tuo kuvio taivaan paikalla on olevinaan, näyttää aivan rouva Hudsonin vessan tapetilta! Enkä vieläkään ymmärrä, miksi taiteilijan piti maalata vesi violetiksi. Voimmeko nyt siirtyä seuraavaan?”  
  
Jim pyöräyttää silmiään teatraalisesti ja heittää kätensä ilmaan. ”Hyvä on! Mutta tällä kertaa sinä saat luvan ensin kertoa mitä näet —  _kunnolla_ , en halua lisää ilmiselviä vastauksia  _tavalliselta_  Sherlockilta — ja vasta sitten minä esitän oman näkemykseni.”  
  
”Kuulostaa reilulta sillä ehdolla, että minä valitsen taulun”, myöntyy Sherlock kompromissiin, joka vie heidät kiertelemään ympäri galleriaa, yhdestä valkoisesta huoneesta toiseen valkoiseen huoneeseen, Jim sytyttää ja sammuttaa valoja tullessaan ja mennessään aivan kuin hän olisi tehnyt sitä aiemminkin — Lontoon yö, hiljaisuus, taide, kiinnijäämisen riski, eikä Sherlock tahtoisi olla missään muualla kuin siinä ajassa ja paikassa.

 

 

 

 

He ovat istahtaneet lattialle _lahdessa sijaitseva jäätikkö_ -nimisen taulun eteen. Eivät puhu, istuvat vain ja tutkivat maalausta — tai antavat maalauksen tutkia heitä, koska _taide näyttää sinulle uusia puolia itsestäsi, Sherlock, mutta voit myös piilottaa sinne palan minääsi, tai salaisuuden_. Sherlock yrittää kuulostella mieltään ja muotoilla sanoiksi ne nimeämättömät tuntemukset, jotka taulu hänessä herättää henkiin. Maalauksen kaksi henkilöä ikään kuin yrittävät raivata tiensä jääpalojen lävitse, taistelevat, ehkä auttavat toinen toisiaan — ja voittavat, lopulta.  
  
”Columbian jäätikkö, Alaska. Toisaalta vesi muistuttaa minua Thamesista, sen pysähtyneisyydestä. Hahmot ovat... suurpiirteisiä. Siluetteja. Mitä tunnen katsoessani tuota? Tietynlaista rauhallisuutta, lämpöä, mikä on omituista, koska Alaska on tunnetusti hemmetin kylmä paikka. Siinä kaikki”, sanoo Sherlock ja nousee seisomaan.  
  
Jim näyttää tyytyväiseltä, hymyilee jopa. Hän sanoo: ”Tiesitkö, että itsemurhat laskivat kolmekymmentäneljä prosenttia, kun Lontoon Blackfriar-silta maalattiin vihreäksi? Sillä värillä on rauhoittava vaikutus, tuo turvallisuuden tunteen, siksihän monissa sairaaloissa hoitajien vaatteet ovat vihreitä.”  
  
Hän nousee ylös Sherlockin viereen ja ojentaa kätensä kohti taulua — Sherlock on nopea, tarraa kiinni käsivarteen ja katsoo että heidän ja taulun väliin jää tarpeeksi tilaa. Sanoo: ”En uskonut viihtyväni täällä, mutta... viihdyn, nyt, täällä, galleriassa keskellä yötä, kun koko paikka on autio. Liikaa tyhmyyttä huoneessa, jos tavalliset ihmiset pyörisivät ympärillä. Voisin tulla tänne uudestaankin.  _In vino veritas_  — tarkoitan tätä todella.”  
  
”Hmm”, Jim miettii ja katsoo Sherlockia tavalla, jolla hän ei ole ikinä katsonut Sherlockia. Hän tarttuu toisen takinreunukseen ja vetää hupun pois Sherlockin päästä, kiharat hiukset ovat sotkussa, kuin Sherlock olisi vastikään herännyt. Jim jättää kädet takille, Sebastianin takille, jonka alla on Sherlockin lihaa ja verta. Sanoo: ”Sinä tuoksut Sebastianilta.”  
  
Sherlockin aivot raksuttavat kiihkeästi, koska sanat tulevat yllätyksenä — miksi, miksi Moriarty mainitsi Sebastianin nimen? Hän summaa asioita yhteen ja analysoi Jimin kasvoja, murheellisia kasvoja, muistaa melankolisen Bachin jota Jim soitti hänen tullessaan — muistaa säveleet, joita hän soitti kun luuli Irenen kuolleen. ”Sebastian on kuollut, eikö olekin?” Sherlock sanoo lopulta ja ottaa kädet pois taskuistaan, tupakanpurua jää hänen kynsiensä alle. ”Siksi säilytät hänen takkiaan vaatekaapissasi. Kuivunut veri — sinä puhdistit takin hiljattain, vasta sitten kun hänen muistonsa ei enää tuntunut niin kipeältä, mutta lika oli pinttynyt kiinni. Oh, kuinka sokea olinkaan! Kuinka kauan hänen kuolemastaan on?”  
  
”Ikuisuus”, on nuotiton vastaus, joka osoitetaan armeijanvihreän takin vetoketjulle.  
  
”Mitä tapahtui? Miten hän kuoli?” Sherlock jatkaa kysymystulvaansa, koska hänen tiedonjanonsa on ehtymätön.  
  
”Tein virheen. Minä, James Moriarty, tein  _virheen_. Tiedät jo mikä sen hinta oli”, Jim sanoo ja painaa silmänsä kiinni. On hetken hiljaa, kunnes: ”En halua puhua siitä. En halua... haluan että... Seb — lock. Sherlock. Minähän varoitin sinua. Kamalan sentimentaalinen juhlapyhisin.”  
  
Sherlock ei sano mitään. Hän tuntee olonsa vieraaksi Sebastianin takissa, tunkeilijaksi jopa. Laittaa kätensä epäröiden Jimin kaulalle, jolloin Jim aukaisee silmänsä, tarttuu käteen ja painaa sormet huulilleen. Suutelee sormista jokaista vuorotellen, kunnes hänen huuliensa lämpö on siirtynyt Sherlockin kylmään kämmeneen. Hän kääntyy katsomaan maalausta, kuin näkisi sen vasta nyt ensimmäistä kertaa.  
  
”Thames ei koskaan pidä kuolleita itsellään. Hän päästää niistä irti, ruumis ajelehtii virran mukana rantaan, josta joku sen löytää tai jossa linnut kaluavat nokillaan viimeiset lihanriekaleet luiden ympäriltä. Miksi pitäisikään olla toisin? Ihmiset jäävät suruunsa kiinni. Hautaavat ruumiin mullan alle, vievät kukkia ja kynttilöitä hautakiven eteen, itkevät silmänsä punaisiksi. Miksi he tekevät niin? Miksi he eivät voi tehdä niin kuin Thames?” Jim sanoo vakavana ja kääntää katseensa uudestaan taulusta Sherlockiin. Sherlock puristaa Jimin kättä, miltei rusentaa sormet — se korvaa sanat.  
  
Sen jälkeen he kiertävät galleriaa jo kolmatta kertaa vastapäivään, käsi kädessä.

 

 

 

 

Toisena joulupäivänä Sherlock on palannut Baker Streetille, eikä kukaan tunnu harmittelevan hänen poissaoloaan, kaikilla oli hauskaa ilman häntäkin — oikeastaan, kaikilla oli hauskaa nimenomaan sen vuoksi, että Sherlock ei ollut läsnä. Sherlock soittaa viulua ikkunansa edessä, säveltää hiljaista musiikkia, koleaa ja tyyntä — inspiroituneena  _kylmästä niitystä_. Hän keskeyttää soittonsa tuntiessaan puhelimensa taskussaan värähtävän.  
  
_Takkisi on hieman liian pitkä minulle, rakas. Poikkea joskus hakemaan se ja revanssi. Jim Moriarty x_.  
  
Sherlock hymyilee pitkään, minkä jälkeen hän ottaa puhtaan sivun nuottivihostaan ja aloittaa alusta.

**Author's Note:**

> Linkit tauluihin: [pimeä oli täällä eilen](http://i454.photobucket.com/albums/qq263/Lillijooko/BillyChildish-darknesswashereyesterday_zpsd4f84bf6.jpg) ja [lahdessa sijaitseva jäätikkö](http://i454.photobucket.com/albums/qq263/Lillijooko/BillyChildish-jaumlaumltikkouml_zpsdf15c6a5.jpg).
> 
> Otan ficcihaasteita vastaan milloin tahansa, älä epäröi laittaa minulle viestiä [tumblr](http://sensaatio.tumblr.com)issa. ♥


End file.
